Themes in The Super Babies
The following is a list of themes considered to play a part in the The Super Babies Series, both academically and by D. Isaac Thomas. Confronting Fears A major theme of the books is confronting fears. Even with the odds completely against him, Baby Intelligence survives and finally vanquishes the Dark Lord. There were individuals more skilled than Baby Intelligence, like Ammon Dorber or Lewis, but they failed to end Mr. Stupid NoHead's reign as they feared him. Additionally, inner demons are the hardest to battle because they never fully leave an individual. These are the hardest for Baby Intelligence to battle and he could have never done so without support. Love Love is another major theme in the books. It is described as one of the only things which can conquer the Darkness and even death. Love always plays a notable part in helping to tip the favor in the side of good. It was Rotta Hecks’ love for her son Peter which redeemed her. Baby Intelligence’s ability to love and be loved in return is a defining difference between him and Mr. Stupid NoHead. Baby Intelligence builds up friendships, a support system of friends that Mr. Stupid NoHead could never hope to match. Friendship Friendship, likewise, is essential to the series. Every major character in the book series shares a relationship with at least one other character or even multiple characters. Fate The role of fate is continually described as interchangeable and enforces the idea that no one has a complete lack of control, nor a lack thereof, over their future. Carol Wilcox and Bailey Dennings both see reality as a pre-ordained series of events. As a result, the former does not stress much, acting like life to her seems to happen as it is meant to. On the other hand, Baby Intelligence has a harder time accepting the role of fate in his life. He felt obtaining heroic status took away his free will of his own. Good and Evil A central theme in the series is the difference between good and evil and the knowledge between right and wrong, and the balance between both. The series is more than just the story of a young superhero and his pupils. They found themselves in the middle of a war to turn back an evil tide of monsters and superpowered beings, but the series is more than a classic tale of rock 'em, sock 'em robots. Along the way, Baby Intelligence must confront what it means to be evil, and how hard it is at times to be good. A little hope can go a long way. Strengths Strength and skill, likewise, are essential to the series. In a land at war against an evil tyrant, brute power was what made the planet revolve. The strong preyed on the weak, and the weak had very little to say about it. But that is where Baby Intelligence and Sheriff Bladepoint before him came in. He learned how to wield a sword, project his powers consistently, and manipulate all sorts of tools. The stronger he grew, the more good he could spread in the world, and the more bullies he could curb. Behind the scenes Thomas once said that like several authors who inspired him, he didn’t purposely try to make the themes that are “deeply entrenched in the whole plot" happen. He prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to his readers. Notes and references Category:Lists (real-world)